The spirit of music
by sparrow99
Summary: My name is Rosalie and I died while trying to save a kid, but why am I still alive? and why am I now the guardian of music? Who are the guardians anyway? This is my story of how I became the spirit of music. BunnymundxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:The meeting

"Mom! Im going out!" I yelled to my mother. "Alright Rosey, but be back soon" she yelled back. I quickly ran out of the door and down the street. Before I left my house I got my guitar, of course. I found a small crate near a abandoned building. I sat down and tuned my guitar. After i tuned it I closed my eyes and began to play 'the only exception' by Paramore. And I sang to it.

'When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind

he broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget

and that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist

but darlin'

[chorus]

you are, the only exception

you are, the only exception

you are, the only exception

you are, the only exception

maybe I know, somewhere

deep in my soul

that love never lasts and we've got to find other ways

to make it alone

but with a straight face

And I've always lived like this

keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm content

with loneliness

because none of it was ever worth the risk, but

[chorus]

I've got a tight grip on reality

but I can't go of whats in front of me here

I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream

oh oh oh

[chorus] x2

and I'm on my way to believing

oh on my way to believing' (end of song)

I finished the song. I heard clapping around me. I slowly opened my dark brown (almost black) eyes. I saw 2 kids standing in front of me. "that was awesome!"the girl said. The other kid smiled happily at me. "my names Jamie and thats my friend cupcake" he said pointing to the girl. I smiled. "I'm Rosalie, but you

can call me either Rosey or Rose" I said. No one really stuck around to here my music and if they did they didn't stay for the whole song. Thats when a black figure caught my eye. The black figure looked really familiar. Thats when it hit me. It was the guy who gave me nightmares every night, who ruined my entire

childhood.

He was Pitch Black.


	2. the death

Chapter two

I saw pitch disappear inside an alleyway. "stay here" I said to Jamie and cupcake. "why?" cupcake asked. "something isn't right" I said. "well Jamie I got to go" she said. "alright. see you later!" Jamie called. I walked into the alleyway to see itch standing there staring at me with his yellow eyes. "what do you want?" I

spat. He quickly disappeared. "who are you talking to" I heard jamie ask from behind me. "I thought I told you to wait over here" I snapped. "s-sorry I was just worried" he said. My face softened for the kid. "look kid, I just want ya safe" I said kneeling down to his size. "aww look at this tender moment. to bad we are

goin' to have to have to break it up" guy 1 said. Me and Jamie backed up until we were at the back of the alley. I pushed Jamie behind me protectively. "don't come any closer" I hissed. The 2 guys cornered us. "we just wanna have some fun" guy 2 said. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. "JACK HELP" Jamie

shouted. "who are you talkin' to?" I whispered to him. His face paled. He looked somewhat like a lost puppy. Thats when I heard a clicking sound. I turned back to the guys. guy 1 cocked a gun at me and Jamie. "let the kid go home" I said. "not gonna happen sweetheart" he said. After he said that the strangest

thing happened. A snowball hit guy 2 square in the face. He fell to the ground. I took this chance to kick the gun out of guy 1's hands. I sent a roundhouse kick to his head and I hit my target. I picked up Jamie and ran out of the alley. I quickly put him down. "listen kid, ya need to run down to the police station. Run

as fast as you can and whatever you do, don't look back" I said in my monotone voice. "what about you?" he asked. "That kick I gave that guy only dazed him. They will be right back on their feet. GO!" I said. He quickly ran away and I watched as he disappeared. "your gonna pay for that" guy 1 said. He ran towards

me, but slipped on ice that even I didn't see. I started to run when I heard yet another click. I quickly turned around and guy 2 now had the gun. He pointed it directly to me. A snowball hit his face for the second time, but before he went down he shot. I felt searing pain in my chest. I dropped to the ground. I slowly

rolled over on my stared up ant the sky. My eyes felt heavy, but I dint dare to close them. If i was to die, I was to die fighting. I heard someone crying next to me. I turned my head towards him. He had snow white hair and pale skin. He wore a blue sweatshirt and no shoes. "I-Im s-s-so sorry." he said. "I

sh-sh-should've known that a snow-w b-b-ball wouldn't-t knock out those m-men." he weeped. "Its all m-m-my f-fault" he said. "Its not your fault I whispered. He must of heard me because we looked at me with his surprised ice blue eyes. "you c-can see me?" he asked. I nodded slowly. That is when the darkness

engulfed me.

Jack's pov:

"its not your fault" she said weakly. I almost jumped from surprise. "you c-can see me?" I asked. She slowly nodded. That is when her eyes dilated and I realized it was too late. I then heard sirens and saw flashing lights coming towards me and the girl. I saw police come and arrest the two guys. Medics rushed over

to the girl's now dead body and obviously phased through me. A boy stepped out of one of the police cars. I realized it was Jamie. "is sh-she..." I didnt let him finish. I quickly nodded my head. He dropped to hiss knees and cried. I wrapped my arms around him and calmed him down. I saw a woman running towards

the medics. A police man stopped her. "LET ME THROUGH! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! LET ME SEE ROSEY!"she yelled. The police man let her through and she gasped at what she saw. She knelt by who I expected to be 'Rosey'. "she didn't stop fighting." I heard her mom say. I knew I had to get me and Jamie out of here.

I quickly dropped Jamie home and rushed to the North pole to tell North what happened.

Rosalie's pov:

When I opened my eyes I was in an alley. "where am I? Who am I?" I asked myself.

**_'melody'_** I heard a voice say.

Was that my name?

_**'melody, you are now the guardian of music'**_

_****_"why me?"I asked the voice. The voice never answered. I looked down at what I was wearing. I wore leather boots, black ripped jeans, a red t-shirt with a white music note on it, and a leather jacket. My hair was black, but the tips of m hair were red like I died it. My skin was a very pale brown. Was it me or is this

outfit kind of goth? I shrugged. I liked it. Suddenly I had a vision.

*vision*

A girl ran down the street of abandoned buildings. She had dark brown hair and pale brown skin. She also had dark brow eyes. "go!" she shouted at a boy. He quickly ran. A man came behind her, but slipped on ice. Another guy came with a gun. He got hit with a snowball, but before he fell he pulled the trigger. The

girl fell to the ground and laid in her own blood to die.

*end of vision*

Thats when it hit me like a ton of bricks. that girl was me!


	3. The guardians

chapter three: The guardians

"that girl was me. Then why am I still here?" I asked myself. Thats when I spotted a white guitar lying next to me. It was an acoustic guitar instead of electric or and other guitar. I carefully picked it up. Did I even know how to play it? Well its worth a try. I closed my eyes and started to play. From the sound of my ears it was really good. Ya know not to be conceited

or anything. "Well guess that answers my question" I said to myself. I strapped the white instrument to me and walked out of the alley. "where to go?" I asked myself. Thats when a strange noise reached my ears. I slowly made my way to the building where the sound was coming from. I looked up at the huge sign. It said 'Matts Music Store' on it. I looked in the

window and I saw a boy a boy with brown hair and brown eyes sitting on a stool with who I thought was the kids teacher. "Thats good for this week, but i would keep practicing at home" the guy said. "Thanks Matt." The kid said. "You are very welcome Jamie." Matt said back. Jamie, I felt like I know that name. It sounded so familiar. A beep sounded behind me. "thats

my mom. See you next week." Jamie said. He carried his guitar to the car and hopped in it. " I know it seems stalker-ish, but i wanna follow him. He needs help with that guitar." I said to myself. Before I new it I was floating in the air."well, thats new" I said to myself. I flew after the car until the dark blue car pulled into a drive way. "Now how am I goin' to land?" I

quickly started to land. "cool" I commented. I walked behind Jamie. "hey kid wait up" I said. He didn't seem to hear me. I stepped in front of him. "Kid?" I asked. Just then he walked right through me. "oh right I'm dead apparently." I said sarcastically. I followed him up the stairs to what I guessed was his room. He sat on his bed and began to play his brown acoustic

guitar. I frowned. How am I going to teach him if he can't hear me or see me? Jamie sighed. "How am I ever going to play like rosalie?" he asked himself. "I wish she was here to help me." he said. He set his guitar down. I walked over to it and strummed it lightly. "who's there?" he asked. My face lit up with an idea. I picked up his guitar and strummed it again. I

wanted to see what would happen.

Jamie's pov:

"who's there" I asked. I swear I heard a guitar strumming. THERE! I heard it again. Thats when a person started to materialize in front of me. He looked a lot like Rosey, but she was dressed kind of gothic. He also had a different hair color and eye color. Rosey's had dark brown hair and brown eyes, this girl had raven black hair and surprisingly she had gray eyes.

"Rosey?" I asked. She looked confused, but then she kind of spaced out. After a few seconds she snapped out of the trance. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah I just had a vision" she explained. "Who are you?" I asked. "Ya just said it yourself kid" she said. "Rosey!" I shouted. I threw my arms around her. "I missed ya too kid" she said hugging me back. "wait so your a

guardian now?" I asked. "A what?" she asked. " I thought I was a spirit. what is a guardian anyway?" she asked. "they watch over kids and protect them! like the easter bunny, tooth fairy, santa clause, and jack frost" I explained. "well thats what jack said" I said. She shrugged. "Im so happy your back!" I said again. She hugged me and kissed my forehead. "me too kid. me too" she said.

Jack's pov:

"NORTH! NORTH!" I shouted. "whats is it boy?" North asked. "something very bad just happened" I said. Well tell me!" North said. I told him every detail from what happened. He seemed disgusted. "I cant believe some humans could be worse that pitch" He commented. I shrugged. "Do you think he had something to do with it" I asked. "maybe. we should **all** check out

the scene" he suggested. By **all**he meant all of the guardians. "alright. meet me at jamie's house" I said. "do you think he will be up" North asked. "yeah, but be there before 10 because thats his bed time" I said. He nodded. I quickly jumped from my spot on a chair into the snow outside. "WIND TAKE ME TO JAMIE'S HOUSE!" I shouted. The ind then lifted me up and I flew to jamie's house.

Melody's pov:

"Rosey can you teach me how to play?" Jamie asked. "yes, but on one condition" I said. "what is it?" He asked. "call me melody. Thats what my name is now" I said. "alright Mel. can I call you that?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, well first off ya need to pick up your guitar" I said jokingly. He laughed an picked up the instrument. "Ok, put your fingers here and here" I

said while placing his finger in the correct spot. **(I dont want to bore you with guitar stuff so i'll skip over it :p)** "and strum" I said. He did exactly what I told him to do. "Good now i'm gonna draw you a chart of all of the finger places" I said. "really? You would do that for me?" he asked. "yeah kid, of course" I said. I walked over to his desk and got a notebook and

a pencil. I quickly drew the chart and gave it to him. "Here, you can eve show it to you music teacher and take the credit" I said. "Cool" he said. Just then the window opened. "Hey jamie whats up" the guy said. Once he saw me he looked confused. "can you pretend i'm human I really don't want pity for what happened to me" I whispered. Jamie nodded. " you need to

act like you cant see him though you would be too old to see him" Jamie whispered back. I nodded. "who is this?" the guy asked. "that is my... cousin! Her name is Melody Rose" Jamie explained. "Her last names a flower? thats weird" the guy commented. I frowned. "no its not jack" Jamie said playfully hitting jack in the shoulder. Oh thats Jack Frost. I got a

mischievous idea. I smirked. "Ya know Jamie, I always wondered why Jack Frost's last name is frost I mean thats weird" I commented. Jamie laughed at jacks face. Jack looked really offended. Even I couldn't hold in a laugh. Jamie whispered in my ear "pretend to sleep in here then you'll get to meet the rest of the guardians." he said. ''alright then I'll sleep on the

floor considering you have not seen me for a long time" I said acting. "YAY!" he said. I chuckled. "Im gonna get some blankets be right back" I said. I opened the door and quietly closed it behind me.

Jamie's pov:

Mel stepped out of the room, but she was still probably listening. "so whats up" I asked. "well remember that girl um..." he started, but I cut him off. "yeah rosey I know" I said. "well I think pitch might be responsible"he said. My eyes widened."p-pitch?" I asks shakily. " Pitch could of put the guys under some kind of trance mate" a voice said. I turned my hard and I

was face to face with the Easter Bunny. "Hi!" I said happily. "G'day mate" he said. Then the window opened and the tooth fairy popped in with baby tooth. "Hey Jamie! Have you been brushing and flossing" she asked. I nodded. "you bet" I said. Then a portal opened in my room. "that will never get old" I said. "No it wont boy" North said. "well, back on the subject. do

ya really think its pitch?" Bunny asked. "maybe bunny, but we can't jump to conclusions" North said. " we will defiantly look tomorrow" tooth said. Just then a gold sand cloud came through the window. "Sandy! There you are" North exclaimed. "where have ya been" bunny asked. Sandy formed a sleeping child over his head. He was giving dreams. That is so cool.

Melody's pov:

I was listening through the door. Who is Pitch? Just then a little girl with messy blonde hair opened the her door sleepily. "please see me" I whispered to myself. When she saw me she didn't look sleepy anymore. She jumped on my leg. "pretty" she said pointing to my shirt. "i'm gonna guess and say your Jamie's sister." I said. she nodded her head happily. I picked her

up. She clung to my neck, choking me in the process. That made me almost fall, but I hung on to the door for support. That mistake caused a bang on the door. "shoot" I mumbled. I opened the door and saw a 6-7 foot tall kangaroo, a giant hummingbird, a short gold man, jack frost, and a jolly man. I made sure I didn't stare ant them. "um Jamie, I could find any

blankets, but I did find your sister." I said with a big smile. Jamie laughed at me, while the guardians chuckled at me. I could feel myself blushing at the fact that the girl was pulling on my hair while I had my big smile stuck on my face. "pretty" the girl said again. "well then, i'm gonna put her back to bed" I said. "NO! I wanna stay" the girl giggled. "alright Sofie, you

can stay" Jamie said. I saw jack turn to the rest of the guardians. "This is Melody Rose, she's Jamie's cousin" he explained. They all nodded. "YAY!" Sofie yelled. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and jumped out of my arms. I chuckled. Se grabbed on to the kangaroos leg. Thats when I remembered IM HUMAN! "Sofie who are you hugging?" I asked. Th guardians faces

fell, but I ignored it. "The easter bunny!" Sofie exclaimed. "come on Sofie lets get some blankets" I said. Sofie quickly followed me out of the room.

Bunnnymund's pov:

She doesn't believe. Thats a shame. The sheila is pretty for a human. Snap out of it bunny! You've seen human woman before. "come on Sofie lets get some blankets" she said. The little ankle biter jumped my leg and followed melody. "alright so Mel is sleeping in here on the floor so if we want to talk we are gonna have to write it down" Jamie said. "Your kiddin' thats

ridiculous" I said. "well do you want her to think her little cousin is a nut job" frostbite asked. "he's got a point" tooth said. We all grabbed a pice a paper and a pencil except sandy, because he already doesn't talk. The sheila and the ankle biter came back with a ton of blankets. "alright. hey Jay do ya think this is enough blankets" she asked. Jamie laughed the amount

of blankets she carried in. "alright what do ya wanna do know Sofie?" she asked. "sing! sing!" she said. "how 'bout I sing ya to sleep" she suggested. The ankle biter nodded her head vigorously. "alright. I have the perfect song" melody said. The ankle biter laid down and waited for melody to get her guitar. Melody tuned her guitar and be gan to play.

'a la nanita nana,

nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno,bendita sea, bendita sea

a la nanita,

nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno

bendita sea, bendita sea

fuentecita de corre clara y sonora

Ruisenor selva cantando llora

calla mintras la cuna se babancea

a la nanita nana

nanita ella, nanita ella

minina tiene sueno

bendita sea, bendita sea

fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

calla mientras la cuna se balancea

a la nanita, nana, nanita ella nina tiene sueno bendito salía'

I coulnt believe my ears! She was amazing! I looked at the others. They were surprised to. Sofie was fast asleep. The sheila lowered her head and kissed the ankle biters forehead. "sweat dreams" melody said. Sofie seemed to smile. wow!

Melody's pov:

I love that girl. She is so adorable. I looked and jamie. He smiled. The guardians seemed wooed. Then jambes mother came in. "ok Jamie time for bead" she said. She looked at Sofie and smiled. "aww so cute" she commented. She went to go pick Sofie up when Jamie stopped her. "she wanted to stay here" he said. "alright just for tonight thought" his mom said. He

nodded. His mother tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. She also shut off the light. Sandman came over and gave Sofie a sweet dream of puppies. I walked over to jamie. "sweet dreams kid. i won't let the boogyman get cha." I said. He chuckled nervously. " don't worry. I'll protect ya no matter what." I said to comfort him. "go to sleep, go to sleep little Jaybird" I

sang jokingly. Jamie laughed at his new nickname. " night kid." I said. "g'night Mel" he said. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. Sandman sent a dream of snow to him. I sighed. I could tell I didn't need sleep, cause I wasn't tired. I didn't want to either. I wanted to watch over the kids. I quietly sat by the window. The guardians watched me almost intensely. I

looked up at the full moon. "why was I chosen" I mumbled. I looked back at the guardians, but I think they thought I was lookin' at jamie. The kangaroo and the sandman looked like they were the only ones that heard me say what I said. The others just looked confused. I grabbed some blankets and laid down next to Sofie. I pretended to fall asleep. I opened my eyes

slightly so I could see if they were gone yet. I saw sandman walk up to me and sprinkle sand on my head. I instantly fell asleep.


	4. The dark figure and the new guardian

Chapter four: the dark figure and the new guardian

I woke up to the sound of chuckling. I frowned. I quietly stood up to check on the kids. They were alright. Maybe I was just imagining the chuckle. I laid back down in my spot and closed my eyes. "what do we have here" a silky voice said. I froze. Where did that come from? "Jamie, Jamie who is this?" He asked. I

could tell he was talking about me. I opened my eyes a little to see a man withe hello eyes, pale almost gray skin, spiky black hair, and he wore black robes. He knelt down and tried to touch my face. I growled an inhuman growl. "are you awake?" He asked me. I didn't answer. I wasn't scared or afraid, but I was

suspicious. He tried to touch me again, but again I growled. "must be a reflex" he said in his british accent. He stood up and walked towards jamie. He touched Jamie's golden dream and turned it into a black nightmare. Jamie's face became paled and pained. I opened my eyes all the way and i growled again. The

man's eyes shifted from Jamie's nightmare to me. I looked into his yellow eyes and growled again. Growling is my warning. It saying 'try anything else and I will hurt you'. "change it back" I hissed. "so you were awake" he said. "what do ya want" I spat. "That sound incredibly familiar" he said. "you wouldn't be that

Rosalie girl hm?" He asked. I stiffened. "I see you are" he said rather amused. "ya wouldn't be Pitch black are you?" I asked in my monotone voice. "yes, yes I am" he said. I groaned. "of course you are" I said. "whatever I don't care who you are. Just change it back" I said. " I can't" he laughed. I jumped at a speed

a human could never reach and I knocked Pitch back. I picked him up by his robes and slammed him into the wall "you will get rid of that nightmare" I said threateningly. "not going to happen. see you later sweetheart" he said. He laughed and disappeared into the shadows. I walked over to jamie. He was still tossing

and turning. "Jamie, Jamie wake up" I said. I started to shake him a little bit. His eye's fluttered open and he gasped. "Melody? Melody! My dream was horrible!" he whispered loudly. He was careful not to wake up Sofie. I sat on his bed next to him and offered a hug. He gladly accepted it. "I know. I saw Him " I said.

He looked up at me worriedly. "You don't mean Pitch? do you?" he asked. I nodded my head. " did he hurt you?" he asked. I chuckled. "Its more like I hurt him" I said. Jamie laughed at this. Jamie hugged me again. "Jamie what was your nightmare anyway?" I asked. "I really don't want to talk about it" he said. I

nodded. " Im not going to make you" I said. I looked at the clock next to his bed. It said it was 2am. "you should get back to sleep" I said. he nodded and slipped back under his covers. "Thanks for protecting me" he said. "your welcome kid" I said. For the rest of the night/ time the kids slept I look out the window

wondering: Why was it me who was chosen?

Jacks pov:

Me, tooth, and Sandy were sitting on the couch at the north pole. North was sitting on chair looking for Melody Rose on his naughty and nice tatoo's. Bunny was leaning on the wall painting an egg. I took a sip of my hot chocolate. I love hot chocolate. " I can find her on the lists. I checked 3 times. Its like she doesn't

exist at all" North said. "Thats ridiculous mate. she has to be there."bunny said. "she isn't" North insisted. Just then a single ray of moonlight fell through the window. North stood up. " Its time for another guardian" he said. We all gathered around the light. "please don't be the groundhog, please don't be the

groundhog" Bunny said. A figure started to appear. She had a guitar strapped to her back and a hood covering her face. Other than that she looks a lot like Jamie's cousin.

**_"that is melody, the spirit/guardian of__ music"_**the moon said.

"That is..." I started. "It cant be..." Bunny also started. "that is Melody! But I thought she was Jamie's cousin" Tooth said. "Looks like we've been fooled" North said. "the sheila has some explaining to do" Bunny said. "Bunny and jack you will go and bring back Melody. Here s the sack and Phil will be coming with you

too" North said. "Beat you there" I said. "If thats a challenge... I accept" Bunny answered back. Bunny tapped his foot and a hole appeared. He quickly jumped into the hole and it closed seconds after. I ran outside. "WIND TAKE ME TO JAMIE'S HOUSE" I shouted. The wind picked me up and I started to fly.

Melody's pov:

"I played a few notes while Jamie and Sofie were asleep. When they woke up they both cheered. " Its Saturday!" Jamie shouted happily. "YAY!" Sofie yelled. I chuckled. "mornin' kids" I said. "Morning Mel" Jamie said. "good morning" Sofie said. "Ill meet cha down saris. Oh and be care full of wakin' up ya parents.

Their still sleepin' "I said. They both nodded. I walked down stairs to the kitchen. 5 minutes later I hear 2 pairs of feet running down the stairs. I could tell they attempted to be quiet though. I sat and watched as Jamie prepared cereal for him and his sister. He looked up at me. "Ya want some?" he asked me. I shook

my head 'no'. "Im good" I said. "Ya sure?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. I could tell he was picking up my small Brooklyn accent. When they were eating a hole opened up in the middle of the kitchen floor. Te Easter Kangaroo jumped out of the hole, but the hole close a few seconds after. After that Jack frost bursted

through the front door. "Awww you beat me " Jack whined. " I told you mate. never race a rabbit." Kangaroo said. "I thought you were a kangaroo?" Jack asked. Bunny's ears pressed to his head. "I never said that in my life" Bunny growled. "I never said that you said that" Jack said. "But you implied it" Jamie said. I

pretended not to hear him, but I smirked. He was learning a lot from me. " what is up with this wind?" I asked as I shut the door. "Give up the act. We know you can see us" The kangaroo said. I stiffened. I slowly turned around to see Jack Frost inches from my face. "are you sure she can see us?" he asked. I put

my hand on his face and pushed him back. " yeah Im pretty sure" Bunny said smirking. I rolled my eyes. "alright who told ya?" I asked. "The man in the moon, but we call him manny" Jack explained. "Woah, woah back the truck up. Let me get this straight. the moon told ya?" I asked not believing a word. "yup and

we need you to come with us sheila" Bunny said. "Um I think I'll pass" I said. "Thats not an option" Jack said. I growled and marched up to him. I went right into his face. "You are not in charge of me" I hissed. "PHIL!" Bunny called. A yeti walked through the door. "You've got to be kidding me" I said. I put my hand

up and a noise came from the stairs. My guitar flew past them and came into my hand. "See ya Jaybird! you too Sofie" I shouted. I ran up the stairs with inhuman speed. The others were right behind me. By other I mean the Easter I got to Jamie's room I blocked the door with the desk chair. "open

the door" Bunny yelled. "In your dreams! Ya mad bro!?" I asked. I quickly thought of flying and I opened the window. Just as I did that The door opened. I hopped out of the window. "See ya later!" I called. I strapped my guitar on my back and flew over to a forest. I perched myself on a branch of a tree. Little did I

know I was being watched and followed.

Bunymund's pov:

"I'll catch her" Jack said. "Wind follow Melody" He yelled. I was about to tap my foot, when Jamie stopped me. "Whats going on?" he asked. "The new guardian doesn't want to be caught mate" I said. His eyes widened. "Mel is a guardian?" He asked. "We need to catch her first" I said. And with that I tapped my foot

and jumped through the hole. I hopped quickly through my tunnels. "She was heading towards a forest" I reminded myself. "that sheila is a slippery on" I commented. I hopped onto the surface. I hopped through the forest trying to find Melody. I laughed at what I found. Jack was trying to pull Melody out of a tree.

Melody was holding on to that branch for dear life. When jack finally got the upper hand she squirmed in his grip. "Relax. we're not gonna hurt you" Jack said. Right when he said that she stopped squirming. "Can ya let go of me then?" she asked. "Nope" he said. And with that phil picked her up put her in the sack

and threw her into the magic portal. I tapped my foot an ran through my tunnels to get back to the pole. Jack just used the wind. When we got there we crowded around the sack. When we opened it, an angry Melody stepped out and shook the leaves out of her hair. I leaned against the wall to see what would

happen. " WELCOME TO THE NORTH POLE!" North boomed. "The wha... Wow!" she said while taking everything in. "Hope you enjoyed the ride here" North said. "Oh yeah I love being chased over town, kidnapped and thrown into a magic portal."she said sarcastically. "well good that was my idea, but we didn't kidnap

you" he said. "Ya didn't kidnap me? My only witness is half way around the world, He pulled me out of a tree and the yeti's carried me in a sack without my permission. Please tell me your definition of kidnaping." she said. I chuckled. "So i'm here with the big 5 hugh? Santa clause, The tooth fairy, Sandman, The

snowflake, and the Easter Fluffball." She said. Me and jack glared at her. "what did ya call me mate?" I asked. " Oh sorry I meant Easter Kangaroo" She said. I heard Frostbite snicker. "Nice stick by the way snowflake" She said as she pointed to Frostbite's staff. Now it was my turn to laugh. Melody just stood there

with a smirk. "Look I would love to stay and insult you guys all day, but I can't. so why am I here?" she asked. "You are a guardian now" North said. "START THE MUSIC!GET THE BOOK!" North's voice boomed. The yeti's got the books and the music started to play. I can't wait until she see's the shoes she has to

wear.

Melody's pov:

Ok first off they chase me around town. They shove me in a sack and toss me though a portal and they expect me to become a guardian? I. DONT. THING. SO! "STOP!" I yelled. Everyone stopped. "What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?" I asked. "Well of course you do! MUSIC!" North exclaimed. The horrible

music started to play again. Anger rose inside of me. The elves brought me red fuzzy shoes on a pillow. Thats when I realized my guitar was glowing. It turned into a white electric guitar. I unstrapped it and strummed it loudly. The sound waves knocked the yeti's and elves down. The guardians managed to stay on

there feet. Everyone gasped. "I DONT WANT TO BE A GUARDIAN!" I screamed. Everyone looked terrified. I felt a pang of guilt. "Look, why do you need another guardian anyway?" I asked. They all looked at each other for answers. Just then, black sand surrounded the gigantic globe. "Because of me sweetheart"

Pitch said. The guardians got in a fighting positions. "What do you want with me!" I shouted. "Don't you understand. I. DONT. LIKE. YOU" I said. He laughed. "I don't care If you like me or not, but I do have a proposition for you" He said. My eyes widened with hatred. He's joking right?


	5. The battle and a crush

Chapter Five: The battle and a crush

"What makes ya think I wanna hear ya proposition?" I asked. "well its your choice. You can either stay and become a ridiculous guardian or you can come with me and have everything you could ever wish for" He said. I had to admit it seemed tempting. The guardians looked at me almost pleadingly. Sandman walked

up to me and formed a picture of a knife stabbing a persons back. "backstabber?" I asked quietly. He nodded."You can take ya proposition and stick it up your..." before I could finish my sentence, Pitch lashed out on me. He tried to hit me with his black sand scythe. I swiftly jumped out of the way just in time. Sandy

got his sand whips out and grabbed Pitched scythe. He used his other to pick Pitch and threw him against the wall. "your gonna have to do more than that little man!" Pitch said. Pitch got out his own sand whips too. "recognize this technique?" He asked sandy. I ran behind pitch and sent a round house kick to his

head. He quickly turned around and grabbed my ankle with one of the whips. He then sent me into one of the nearby walls. Let me just say the walls here are not comfy. Bunny came and helped me up. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks" I said. "No problem" Bunny said. Sandy formed a thumbs up and then a

question mark. I nodded my head and jumped back up. I saw the whole entire army of night-mares heading for sandy and bunny. "MOVE!" I shouted. The jumped out of the way as I strummed my guitar. The sound waves wiped out the entire army. Pitch growled at me. "What ya mad bro?" I asked. He growled again

and threw his whips at me again. I closed my eyes and focused on the whips. When I felt them about to strike me, I reached out and grabbed them. I opened my eyes. I saw the relieved looks on the guardians faces. I looked at my hands. I still hand the whips in my hands and pitch on the other end of them. I

decided to use the black sand whips against pitch and I threw out the window. The window shattered as he collided with it. I ran outside to see if he was ya know, still living. When I got there the only thing that was left was black sand on the white snow. "That bloke didn't know what hit him" Bunny chimed. "yeah

how did you do that?" "I have no idea" I said. I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed. "see thats why your the next guardian" North exclaimed. The room the started to get hazy and my vision started to blur. My knees buckled and gave out. I heard talking and shouting around me, but they seemed distant.

Whats happening!? That when everything went black.

Tooth's pov:

We were just talking and asking some questions and all of a sudden she just dropped. "Melody!" I called. "Ya alright mate?" Bunny asked as he kneeled down. "What happened?" Jack asked. Sandy formed a question mark over his head. "I don't know, but we have to get the girl to the infirmary" North said. Bunny

picked her up and hopped to the infirmary with us behind him. When we got there he set her down on a bed and sat on a chair net to it. He closed his eyes and sat there. Nobody was looking so I did what I was restraining myself from doing. I tiptoed over to Melody and opened her mouth to see her teeth. WOW!

They are even whiter than jacks!. I didn't even know that was possible. "tooth? Where are you?" Jack called you. I pulled my pulled my fingers out of melody's mouth and tried to act normal. I started trying to whistle. "Tooth what are you doing?" Jack asked. I blushed. "um... trying to whistle" I said. He gave me a

confused look. "tooth, jack! let us check on the globe" North said. By the globe he meant the globe that shows all of our believers. You only make that mistake once. I walked out of the room with jack we walked to where North was.

Melody's pov:

I groaned at the fact that I have the biggest headache in history. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up. I smiled when I saw bunny sleeping on the chair next to the bed. "He does care" I mumbled. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and dried it. When I looked in the mirror I almost screamed.

Actually I did scream. I had blood red eyes instead of calm gray ones! Bunny rushed in. "What happened sheila?" He asked. "My eye's!" I shouted. "Is that what cha screamin' about sheila? Anyways what wrong with your eyes?" He asked me. I frowned. "Look closer! They are red. Blood red! That is not my usual

gray. Get it fluffball?" I shouted. "calm down sheila! Maybe they are inflicted on emotions. Think about something happy." he said. I closed my eyes. 'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts' I thought to myself. I thought of how I met Jamie and sang to Sofie. I smiled to myself. When I opened my eyes, bunny's face was

inches from mine. "There are ya usual gray sheila" bunny exclaimed. I looked away to hide my blush and because I would probably get lost in his deep green eyes. Just then the door opened to reveal the rest of the guardians. "were we interrupting something" Jack asked. I displayed a confused look on my face. I the

realized Bunny was still in my personal bubble. He apparently noticed to because he moved away form me as quick as he could. I felt myself blush even more. "No, ha! Um... BYE!" I said while jumping in the bathroom and locking the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was so awkward and

embarrassing! I looked in the mirror. My face was all red. I sighed with relief when I saw that my eyes were back to normal or my normal. I then pressed my ear up against the door to hear what was happening. "awww the kangaroo has a girlfriend" Jack teased. "Congats Bunnymund" North exclaimed. "She isn't my

girlfriend ya bloke! I was helpin' the sheila convert her eye color to its original color" Bunny explained. "yeah right! Do you believe i'm that stupid?" Jack asked. "Yes, but that snot the point. Me and the sheila aren't dating!" Bunny said. I giggled as I pictured Jacks face when bunny called him stupid. "Even ask her."

Bunny said. Great now he's draggin' me in this. I walked out of the bathroom. Jack and tooth immediately rushed over to me. "Are you two dating?" They both asked. "No! he was just helping me with my weird eye color" I explained. "yeah right" Jack scoffed. I growled. "WE. ARE. NOT. DATING." I said slowly and

threateningly.

Jack's pov:

"WE. ARE. NOT. DATING" she said angrily. I looked into her eyes. I saw a flicker of red in them. My eyes widened. I jumped behind North. "She is telling the truth" I squeaked. Everyone laughed at me. "what? She is a scary person" I said. She smirked. "Don't worry I'll get cha. whether its today, tomorrow, or the

next day, or the next day, or the next..." I cut her off by running out of the room. I didn't want to know what she was planning to do to me. I really don't!


	6. Training and a plan for revenge

Chapter Six: Training

I woke up that morning to find myself very energetic. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and in my regular clothes. I brushed my hair and my teeth. After that I walked out of my guest room.I found all of the guardians around the giant globe. "Whats up?" I asked. "We want to take some precautions. We are each

gonna have our own training season with you to make sure that if Pitch comes back we will be ready" North said. "YAY!" I cheered. They all looked at me like I was nuts. "What?" I asked. "You want to train?" Tooth asked. I nodded. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked. They shrugged. "Exactly" I said smirking. "So where are

we training?" I asked. "We are going to train separately with you" North explained. I nodded. "Do you like winter or spring better?" Jack asked. "Spring, all the way" I said. Bunny smirked and Jack frowned. "Why" I asked. "Because whichever one you picked would determine who you would train with first" Tooth

explained. "Because ya picked spring you are training together first Sheila" Bunny said. "Aww I was looking forward to kicking your butt" Jack said. "HA! Yeah right" I scoffed. "Well, Sheila we better get goin' "Bunny said. I picked up guitar and just as I was about to jump in the hole Bunny picked me up bridal style. I

blushed as we jumped in. "Hold on tight" Bunny said. My grip on Bunny tightened as we sped through the tunnels. This was so cool! When we got there the view amazed me. "welcome to the warren" he said. "Wow. Its beautiful!" I mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What did you say?" I

asked. "Nothin' Sheila." He said. "Why do ya always call me sheila when ya know my name?" I asked. " Sheila means girl in australian" Bunny said. My face went all red like a tomato. I rubbed the back of my head. "I knew that" I said embarrassed. He chuckled lightly. "So where we gonna train?" I asked.

Bunnymunds Pov:

"Wow its beautiful" Melody commented. The warren isn't the beautiful thing in here" I said looking in her eyes. "What did ya say?" She asked. "Nothin' sheila" I said. "Why do ya call me Sheila when ya already know my name?" she asked. "Sheila means girl in Australian" I said. Her face became very red. "I knew

that"she said. I chuckled. "So where we gonna train?" I asked. "over here" I said motioning her to follow. She set her guitar down and tied her beautiful hair in a ponytail. I turned my head to make sure she didn't see me staring. "Hand to hand combat or weapons?" she asked. "Hand to hand" I said. "Bring it Furball"

she said. I smirked. I jumped at her. She gracefully avoided it. "That all ya got?" She asked me. She ran at me and I tried to jump over her, but she caught my foot. "ouch" I mumbled. "Alright lets make this interesting. First one to get pinned to the ground has to do what the winner say's for one week." Melody

offered. Who could pass up that offer. "Deal" I said. We shook hands. I learned that day to never make a deal with melody. "Come at me bro" She said.I rushed at her and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed. I attempted to pin her, but she elbowed me in the stomach and then kicked me. I instantly let go. She

twisted my arm and lightly kicked my knees. I winced in pain and tried to get free. She hit 3 points on my arms and legs. I dropped to the ground. "I win" She said simply. "Ya got lucky sheila" I said. "Yeah right. I pinned ya down fair and square Fluffball" She said. I realized I couldn't move my arms or my legs. "Um,

I cant move." I said. She laughed at me. "Thats because I temporarily paralized ya. It should wear off in like a hour or so" She explained. "ONE HOUR!" I yelled.

Melody's pov:

I may have went a little too far. Alright a lot, but I needed to reassure I won. And I wanted to lower Bunnymunds pride. Just a little. I tried picking him up, that didn't work. "Damn! For a bunny, you are heavy" I commented. He growled at me. Pushing him wasn't the best idea either. I decided to drag him. I pulled

him cm by cm. I soon got tired. "I give up" I said. I rolled him over so he wouldn't have to eat dirt anymore. I laid down next to him. We both looked up at the sky. "Can I go pick some flowers?" I asked. "No" He said simply. "Why not?! You have tons of flowers here" I said. I gave him a puppy dog face. "Pwease" I

said in a sweet little girl voice. "Fine" He caved. "YAY!" I cheered. I jumped up and looked all around for flowers. There were so many! There were tulips, marigolds, daisy's, Iris's, forget me knots, Roses... WAIT ROSES! I ran over to the roses. There were white roses, pink roses, yellow roses, and red roses. I decided to

pick some red, yellow and white. Roses are my favorite. As I reached for one a thorn pricked me. "Ouch" I muttered. "Hurts doesn't it?" Bunny asked from behind me. "Has it been an hour already?" I asked. He nodded. "Its been an hour?!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. "Well im moving aren't I sheila?" He asked.

"Touche, Furball, Touche" I said. I looked back at the roses. "I love roses. They are my favorite" I said. "What colors?" He asked. "Red, yellow, and white" I said. He nodded. I was about to attempt to pick another rose when Jack flew in. "Hey you wanna train now. Im bored. I completely ignored him and kept goin' for

the rose. Jack grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back. "My roses!" I shouted. I saw bunny laughing at me. "I don't see how this IS FUNNY!" I yelled. Jack flew me out. When we landed I flipped out. "YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY ROSES!" I shouted. All he did was chuckle. I glared at him. "They are just

flowers" He said. I sighed. "fine" I huffed. I face palmed when I realized that I left my guitar at the warren. "I left my guitar at the warren" I said. "You wont need your guitar. Come on lets have some fun!" He yelled as he ran into a park. "Wait for me at least" I shouted. I ran after him. He made a fresh batch of

snowballs. "avoid the snowballs" he said. "No problem" I said. Just then he threw every single snowball at me at lightning speed. I avoided all of them, but one. That on hit me right on the forehead. I frowned. "stupid snowball" I mumbled. I heard yelling behind me. "Jack!" They all called. They all ran right through

me except for 3. Those three were Jamie, Sofie, and cupcake. Sofie jumped into my arms and Jamie hugged me. "I haven't seen you guys in a while" I said. "I know its been like a month" Jamie said. "Jamie who are you talking to?" His friends asked. "You can't see her?" Cupcake asked. They all shook there heads

no. I put down Sofie and walked up to cupcake. "You can see me?" I asked. "You look familiar" she said. "Because that Rosey! Well her name is melody now" Jamie tried to explain. "I'm the girl who you saw playin' the guitar" I said. She gaped. "Wow!" she exclaimed. Jack walked up to us. "You know each other?" he

asked. "I'll tell ya later snowflake" I said to jack. Jamie and cupcake laughed at jacks nickname. Jack frowned. I looked at jamie's friends. They still didn't see me. I decided to use that to my advantage. I picked up a snowball and threw it at one of the kids that were close to me. He had glasses and brown hair. This was

how I was going to get my revenge on Jack Frost!


	7. Revenge in the snow and a first date?

Chapter seven: Revenge in the snow and a first date?

"Jack" The kid said playfully. All of the children picked up snowballs and cornered jack. "That wasn't me this time" He pleaded. All of the kids threw their snowballs and Jack. He was completely coated with snow. I couldn't help, but laugh. Jamie and the others laughed along. "You l-look ridiculous" I stuttered. All the

kids looked at me like I had 40 heads. "What?" I asked. "I can see you" A kid with glasses said. I smiled cheekily. I cheered. "YES! People can actually see me. Well besides Jamie, Sofie, Cupcake, and the other guardians" I said sheepishly. "So are you and Jack dating?" Another kid asked. I almost lost it. Me and Jack's

eye's widened. "Ewwwww" He said. "Oh heck no"I said. "Yeah she's the Easter Bunny's girl" He taunted. I narrowed my eyes. "Ooooohhh" The kids said. "I am not dating him, Snowflake" I growled. Just then a hole appeared. "Hey sheila ya forgot these" Bunny said as he handed me my guitar and roses. "See. He

even brought her roses" Jack taunted again. My anger began to rise. "Say anything else and I will punch you so hard that tooth will have all your teeth" I threatened. He jumped behind the kid with glasses. My eyes were probably red considering he only does that when he see's them. The kid was shaking from your

fear. I instantly felt guilty. I knelt down to his size. "I wont hurt ya kid. I promise, but that promise doesn't apply to Jack" I said. The kid relaxed. I walked over to bunny. "Thanks furball" I said. I stopped my guitar to my back and put the roses on a bench. "Alright snowflake, I thought we were gonna train" I said. "Oh

yeah". He said. I face palmed. "Alrighty then, you can use ya staff and I can use my guitar" I said. "What is a guitar gonna do against Jacks staff?" The kid with the glasses asked. " Just watch kid" I said. Bunny ushered the kids over to the bench to watch. "Go!" Cupcake yelled. We both backed up. Jack was the first

to make a move. He threw snowballs at me. "Go jack!" most of the kids yelled. "Go melody!" Jamie and cupcake yelled. I swiftly avoided all of the snowballs. I shot sound waves at him with my now electric guitar. The sound waves knocked him over. I used my speed to run and climb a tree so that Jack wouldn't see

me. I wanted to make it as if I disappeared. No one knew where I was. Jack walked near the tree. This was a perfect time for a sneak attack. I jumped out of the tree and sent sound waves to Jack. He quickly jumped out of the way and knocked my guitar out of my hand. He pointed his staff at me. He was probably

about to freeze me. "Freeze her!" The little animals cheered. Jamie looked at me with pleading eyes. Thats when I got an idea. I hastily climbed up the tree, but jack froze it. I managed to jump off just in time and I flew over his head. I landed right behind him. I took this to my advantage. I used my paralyze

technique on Jacks arm. I grabbed his other arm and flipped him over. After that I backed up. I looked for my guitar and I found one of the kids trying to pick it up. I smiled. It was pretty funny. I raised my arm and the guitar flew into my hand. The kids looked in awe. Jack got up surprisingly with the help of his staff.

I played a few notes on my guitar. The note that I played knocked Jack back **(HA! That rhymes) **into the frozen tree. He groaned from the collision. The the funniest thing happened. The tree fell over. I giggled. I walked over to jack and helped him up. "I think you almost broke my back. And what did you do to my

arm?" He asked. "Never underestimate ya opponent. Oh and I temporarily paralyzed ya arm. Should take an hour to get it back to normal" I explained. "AN HOUR!" He shouted. "Thats what I said mate" Bunny said. "Sheila can I talk to ya for a minute?" Bunny asked. "Yeah sure I said. We walked through the forest.

"So what did ya wanna talk about?" I asked. We suddenly stopped. He rubbed the back of his head. "I was wonderin' if ya wanted to... Um, help me paint some eggs?" He asked. I smiled. "Yeah, sure. When should I come by?" I asked. "When you and frostbite are done trainin' " he said. "Alright, then we can go in a

few minutes" I said. We walked back silently to the park. If this was his way of asking me out, alrighty then. I wonder if was even trying to ask me out.

Bunnymund's pov:

Painting eggs! What is wrong with me. First I was sure I could ask her out, but as we started to talk I completely lost it. She grabbed her roses and she strapped guitar back on her back. She said goodbye to all the ankle biters. "Lets go" She said. We both jumped in the hole and I picked her up and raced through the

tunnels. When we got to the warren I let her down. She put her stuff down and tapped me on the shoulder. "Tag, your it" She said. I raised an eyebrow. She tapped me again. "Your it" She said jumping around. When I still didn't do anything she frowned. "what are ya talkin' about sheila?" I asked. "Ya know. I run,

you tag get it?" She asked. "No" I said. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, then lets go pain eggs" She said. we walked over to two rocks. we sat on them as the eggs surrounded us. We painted for a while. "Im done with my batch" She said. When I looked up I almost fell off the rock. They were absolutely beautiful. "Yeah, I

know they're awful aren't they?" She asked. I put my hand on hers. "Not at all sheila" I said. She looked so happy after I said that. Thats when she grinned evilly at me. She stole the egg that I was painting right out of my hand. "give it" I commanded. "Ya have to catch me first" she said. With that she ran off. I

chuckled. She should know not to race a rabbit. I quickly caught up to her. When she realized she picked up speed. I jumped and tackled her. We both tumbled down a hill. **(Like in the lion king with Simba and Nala). **When we stopped rolling I ended up on top of her. We both laughed. "Ya got me" She said. "Of

course I did, sheila" I commented. She playfully punched me. Just then baby tooth flew in. When she saw us she raised an eyebrow. I then noticed our position and so did melody. I quickly got off her. "It wasn't what it looked like" She said quickly. She was blushing madly and I probably was too. Baby tooth flew over

and tugged on Melody's Jacket. "I have to go?" She asked baby tooth. The little helper nodded. "Do I have to?" Melody asked. My heart fluttered at her words. She wanted to stay? Baby tooth frowned. "Fine, fine i'm comin' " She said. baby tooth flew to one of my tunnels waiting for melody. Melody grabbed her things

and stood on her tippy toes. She kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for the fun" She said. She ran after baby tooth and left. I could feel myself blush. She really kissed me!


	8. Christmas songs

Chapter eight: Christmas songs

I continued to follow baby tooth to tooth's place. It was like a gigantic castle thing, but it was a little more open. I almost fell out of the sky a couple of times, but otherwise that it was an ok trip. When we landed all the other baby teeth surrounded me. I giggled. "Hello melody" I heard tooth say. "Hey whats up?" I

asked. "We are going to have some flying practice" She said. I nodded. She pushed me close to the edge of the tall structure. "Show me your flying" She said. "Um..." I started. Tooth flew a little ahead of me. "Fly to me" Tooth said. I felt like a baby learning how to walk. I floated in the air and slowly started to fly.

Tooth smiled. Then I fell. Tooth flew after me, but she couldn't catch me. The ground was rushing up at me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my self around my guitar. I was waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened one eye. I was a couple feet away from the ground and my guitar was holding me from

hurting myself. I sighed with relief. one more second and I was going to basically be a pancake. An idea popped into me head. If I couldn't fly, then maybe my guitar should do it for me. I strapped my guitar to my back and before you knew it I was soaring through the sky. After my flying lesson, I had sword fighting

lessons from North. He was 4 times my size and he carried dangerous twin swords. I unstrapped my guitar. He sung both his swords at me. I blocked them with my acoustic guitar. I pushed him back and sent sound waves to him. The waves didn't even knock him over. It might as well been a flick in the nose. He

smirked at me. "Your gonna have to do better than that girl" He said. Right then a yeti rushed out. He garbled something in his language that I didn't understand. Apparently North did because He rushed in yelling orders at the yeti's. I took my black hair out of its pony tail and gulped down my entire water bottle.

Jack walked up to me. "We are going to Jamie's house tonight if you want to come" He said. "Even North's going?" I asked. Tonight was North's favorite time of year. Tonight was christmas eve. Jack nodded. "Yeah i'll come" I said. "Great!" He exclaimed. "If I were you though I would take a shower first. You stink" He

commented. "Yeah like you smell any better" I snapped back. He sniffed his arm pits. "I smell like a dream" He said. I laughed. "Whatever you say snowflake" I said. "Why do you call me snowflake anyway?" He asked. "Because you are as fragile as a snowflake" I explained. "I am not!" He shouted. "Keep telling

yourself that" I said as I walked into the work shop. I went straight to my room and took a scalding hot shower. When I came out I quickly got dressed. I spotted a santa hat out of the corner of my eye. "I might actually wear that" I said to myself. Just then tooth rushed in. "Hey since its christmas eve, was

wondering if i could maybe do your hair and pick out your clothes?" she asked very quickly. "I don't know" I said. "Please" She begged. "Fine" I caved. She pulled me into the bathroom and gave me a red velvet dress. I was like 'santa clause's suit' but as a dress. She curled my hair and did my makeup. I didn't want

the makeup, but she did it anyway. I insisted on keeping my black boots. Why did I ever agree to this?

Jack's pov:

I quickly changed into a 'santa clause' outfit. I just did it to annoy North. I walked straight up to North. "Ho, ho, ho" I said. "Are you mocking me boy?" He asked. "Maybe" I said. Tooth came flying in the room. She dragged Melodies guitar behind her. "This thing is so heavy. I really don't know how Melody can eve pick

it up" She said " why did you take it anyway?" I asked. "She wont come out of her room. She doesn't want anyone to see her with the outfit I picked out"She explained. "No wonder why she didn't want to come out" Bunny mumbled. Sandy laughed silently. "You know She can move it to her, right?" I asked. Tooth's

face paled. I forgot about that" She said. At that exact moment the guitar started to float. Tooth quickly jumped on it. The guitar started to pull her with it. "Help!" She shouted. We all pulled the guitar back. "ALRIGHT WHERE'S MY GUITAR!" Melody yelled. All I saw was a bot peaking behind the wall. "come on

nobody's gonna laugh sheila" Bunny said. "I might" I mumbled. Bunny smacked me on the head. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "My outfit's not exactly cool either" I said. North glared at me. She slowly walked out from behind the wall. Everyone went silent. My face flushed. we were basically matching. I looked at Bunny. His

eye's were wide open and he was blushing a little. I elbowed him in the stomach playfully. He instantly snapped out of his trance. Tooth rushed over to Melody. "You look absolutely gorgeous" Tooth complimented. "Don't worry girl" North said. Sandy formed a thumbs up and shook his head vigorously. "We are pretty

much dressed exactly the same, so you have to look good" I said. And last, but certainly not least was Bunny. "You look beaut" He said. Melody blushed at his words. I rolled my eyes. Why can't they just admit they like each other? "Alright we goin' or not?" Melody asked. "You bet!" Tooth cheered. North rolled a snow

globe. "Lady's first" North said. Tooth and melody went first then me then North. Sandy took his sand lane and Bunny took the tunnels. This was going to be so much fun!

Melody's pov:

When we got to Jamie's ouse he was getting ready for his christmas party still. "Yo Jaybird" I said. He almost jumped out of his skin. "You scared me" He said. "I know" I laughed. "You guy's are way into the christmas spirit aren't ya" He asked me and jack. "Something like that" I said. I heard footsteps coming up

the stairs. "Jamie your friends are here" Jamie's dad said. "Ok" He called back. "Follow me" he said. we followed him down the stairs into the living room. We a ll talked and laughed until North had to go. "Who wants to sing a christmas song?" Jamie's mom asked. "Me!"A woman yelled. She jumped up and grabbed

the microphone. When she started to sing I thought my ears were gonna explode. "Make it stop" Jack whined. "Gladly" I said. I pointed my finger at the lady and a red light hit her in the throat. She immediately began to sing better. "How about you preform?" Jamie asked. everyone agreed. "Guy's no one can see

me" I said. "I can fix that" Jamie said. He hopped up and whispered to his mom. "My son Jamie wants us to believe in music tonight and I absolutely agree. so everybody say it!" She exclaimed. "We believe" Everyone shouted. I swear Jamie's parents almost had heart attacks when they saw me appear. I walked up to

her. "I would like to sing" I said. "What song would you like to sing" She asked still shocked from what she just saw. "I don't need the machine" I said. I walked up to the piano and started to play song to you by Bridget mender, ft: Shane Harper.

' Didn't know what to get you

ordinary just wouldn't do

but I just found the perfect gift for you

I got it already

but its not wrapped in red or green

come sit down beside me hear underneath the christmas tree

**Just the Bunny hops up and joins in. (****together, underlined, Bunny=[], and Melody)**

Chorus:

we've got mistletoe and fire light

on this cold december night

the snow outside will set the mood

as I sing my song for you

I hear church bells ringing

carolers singing harmony with me now

[You are looking so lovely. yeah]

Even if the lights go out

Chorus

[Your so beautiful. I hop yup see what I see]

see yeah

Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me

Chorus

[Sing my song]

sing my song for you'

As the song ended I looked up at bunny. Every one in the room applauded. Even Abby, Jamie's dog stopped growling for a minute. We walked over where nobody else was to talk.

"Never new you could sing" I said. "Theres a lot of thong you don't know about me sheila" He said. "Hey guys that was amazing" Jack said. "Thanks we both" said. Then jack

started to laugh and every one started to chuckle. "What"I asked. Jamie pointed up to the ceiling. And there it was plain as sight. My worst enemy. Mistletoe!


	9. The final battle and love

Chapter 9: The final battle

My eyes went wide and I started to blush. Bunny was the same. I turned to the others. "You have to follow tradition" Jack snickered. I sighed. "Turn around" I commanded. I looked at Bunny. We both started to lean in. When our lips touched it felt fire works. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him

feverishly. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When we heard laughing, we broke apart. I whirled around and saw everyone laughing. I walked up to the guardians, except North of course, and said a few words to them. "Do that again I will kill you" I said threateningly. They all stiffened. I walked up to the kids. "I

wouldn't do that again if I were you" I advised. They chuckled nervously. "Ill be right back" I said. I walked in the bathroom and changed. I also took off my makeup. When I walked out I saw bunny blushing still. I giggled. I quietly walked out to get some air. I sat on the curb and breathed in the air. "Whats wrong?"

I heard Jamie ask. "Nothin' kid. Just wanted some fresh air" I said. "What about you" I asked. He shrugged. "Just wanted to check on you" He said. I suddenly got a cold chill and I started to get a bad feeling in my stomach. "Jamie I think we should go..." I started, but I cut myself off. I felt a presence behind me. I

didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. It was Pitch Black.

No pov:

A few minutes later Jamie rushed in the house. He had fear written al over his face. "Pitch is back" He said. The guardians rushed outside. Tooth was talking to the kids. "You should go inside where its safe" She said. "We are not going anywhere" Jamie and cupcake insisted. The others nodded in agreement. Pitch was

right behind melody. He was whispering words into her ear. When he touched her arm she lost it. "Never touch me" She shouted. "You can't fight it melody. You were meant to fight on my side" Pitch said. "You can't fight fear Melody" His silky voice said. "I am not afraid of you" Melody said threateningly. She sent

sound waves to Pitch, with he now electric guitar. "I. WILL. NEVER. JOIN. YOU!" Melody screamed. "That what you think" He said smirking. With that he blew black dust in her face. She accidently inhaled and and she was thrown into coughing fit. Whe she stopped coughing she opened her eyes. Her once gray eyes

were now solid black. "Melody attack" Pitch pointed to the guardians and the kids. Melody ran at them. "Melody stop!"Jack shouted, but she didn't stop. She sent sound waves to all of them, which mad them all fall back. "Tooth quickly ushered the kids to the door. Melody jumped and punched tooth

square in the face. Tooth hit the ground hard. The kids gasped when Melody picked Jamie up by the shirt. Jamie started to cry and he was shaking with fear. She wound up to punch him. "Finish him" Pitch shouted. "P-please M-mel" He begged. Melody's eyes began to change back. She gasped when she saw what she

was about to do. She hugged Jamie tightly. Melody started to tear up. She quickly let him go and whiped around to Pitch in complete rage. Her eyes were practically glowing red. Her palms were balled into fists. "YOU!" She screamed with rage.

Melody's pov:

I can never forgive myself for what I almost did. "I will kill you!"I yelled. I slammed Pitch into a nearby building. "Why you little..." Before he could finish his sentence, Melody hit him with her guitar. Pitch flew back again and crashed into a car. She turned to the guardians."You can jump in whenever you want" She

said. Sandy was the first to join in. He used his whips and picked up Pitch and slammed him in the ground. Bunny threw a couple of egg bombs at Pitch. When they blew up in his face he let out an agonizing scream. That scream was music to my ears. Jack threw ice at him and he slipped while trying to get up. When

I landed in front of Pitch, he scrambled back with fear. The Nightmares stopped attacking the guardians and ran next to me. "Now look who's scared" I said. Pitch stood up and backed up against a building. He climbed up the building and jumped over roof tops, but he wasn't fast enough. "Kill him" I commanded. They

went flying after him. Pitch ran towards the children. They all ran except for jamie, who was frozen with fear. Pitch stood behind him and held him still. "If I'm going down then he's coming with me" Pitch said. "NO!" I yelled. The guardians tried to help, but they practically ran over them. "No" I whispered. I used my

super speed to run and jump to Jamie. I pulled him out of Pitch's grip. We both landed with a thud on the ground. I stood up with a small limp. Jamie seemed to be fine, but I wasn't sure. The nightmares chased Pitch. When they disappeared behind a building we all heard a blood curdling scream. I limped over to the

building. Bunny hopped over and he helped me keep my balance. All I saw behind that building was a pile of back dust. Right then I new this was all over.

* * *

A couple day's later

After a few days the tension between all of us healed. Tooth and me are still cool and she wasn't mad at me for punching her super hard. Even though she still has a black eye, she still forgave me. Jamie was the quickest to forgive. Everyday from the battle I would apologies to him. I just couldn't forgive my self. By

the way if your wondering this is in my diary. Plus why would I even say that, no one else will read this. Whatever, I cant erase it, its in pen and I'm just too lazy. Just then a knock came from my door. "Come in" I said in a rediculous voice. My boyfriend Bunny chuckled as he came in. "Hows ya ankle feelin sheila?" He

asked. "Its good" I said. He nodded. "Well good, because I was wondering if ya wanted to stay at the warren with me?" He asked. "I would love to" I said. I walked over and kissed him deeply. When we broke apart we were both out of air. "I love you" I said. "Love ya too sheila, Love ya too" He said.

**THE END**


End file.
